spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the Games Begin!
|writer = |assistant = |directed = |title card = }} Let The Games Begin! is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 69th episode overall. Plot It's the first game since 2015, and Kobe is very nervous about the crew's performance. Transcript episode begins with the team at the hotel lobby from the previous episode. SpongeBob: So, I guess we're all here now. But where's Kobe? Squidward: He's been sitting on that couch over there for the past hour. pans to Kobe, ‘The Shining’ frozen on the lobby couch. Patrick: That gives a whole new meaning to Couch Kobe, heh. Larry: Pretty sure he's just shook with the fact this is the 69th episode. Squidward: No, you idiot, it's our first game of the season! Lexi: This is why Shaq should've been our coach. suddenly jumps out of his couch, triggered by Lexi's words. Kobe: Oh hell no, I didn't kick Shaq out of the Lakers, get along amidst the steroid scandal, humiliate the Lakers for my rape scandal just to be called Shaq 2.0. Larry: Nobody ever calls you "Shaq 2.0". SpongeBob: I think we should really board the bus by now, we need to do some warm-ups before the game begins! Kobe: Wait a minute... suddenly freezes again, realizing it's game day. Lexi: What's up with Kobe? We've played over 5 games with him coaching but now he's acting like some Looney Tunes character. Patrick: Guess we should call in Doctor Bugs. SpongeBob: He's a fake doctor, Patrick. He doesn't even have a degree. Bugs just leaves outside. team drags Kobe onto the bus, still frozen. Larry: He's much lighter than I thought. Patrick: And it’s much smaller. Larry: What the hell, Patrick. Patrick: Oh what now? Card - One Hour of Driving Later . . . SpongeBob: Well, we're here. The Golden Arena. Squidward: So, where are the Warriors? SpongeBob: I guess we came early, New Kelp isn't here yet. I guess we should do some warm-ups before the game starts. Lexi: I wonder when Kobe will wake up. game begins, but Kobe's still frozen in anxiety. Referee: Bikini Bottom, I need your head coach to list the lineups Larry: Uh, SpongeBob, you're the team captain, I think you should sign--- Referee: I said HEAD COACH. SpongeBob: But--- Larry: Lexi, I need you to wake up Kobe. Lexi: Kobe, LeBron's the GOAT. Kobe: up GOAT? I'm the only greatest here. Lexi: Great, I need you to fill up the--- Kobe: Oh, I'll fill it up faster than LeBron can win you guys a championship. Squidward: Woah. Kobe: Heh. So, I filled up the lineups. What's this for again? Oh--- Sandy: My goodness, when will he stop fainting. Seth Kirk: Hey, stop stalling the game. We haven't even started yet! Karl Thompkins: Let the damn games begin! SpongeBob: I guess we'll have to do this without Kobe. game begins and the New Kelp Warriors dominate the Bulldogs, 26-3 in the first quarter. Announcer #1: The Bulldogs seem to have a different strategy this game. They blowout for the first few quarters, and BAM! They'll come back and steal the game from the unwary New Kelp Warriors. Announcer #2: I think Coach Bryant is trying his secret methods this game. This will be a game for the ages. Announcer #1: You're right my partner, and that's the end of the second quarter, 34-12. Announcer #2: Ah, yes. I'm just anxiously waiting for the Bulldogs to snipe this moment. Card: Meanwhile . . . Larry: What the hell is happening out there? We're being beaten out like some flying fish! Plankton: Well, if you just put me in the game! SpongeBob: Kobe needs to be here or else we'll lose our season debut. Lexi: Hey, we need to play some sexy defense to win this Announcer #1: And we're off to the third quarter. Announcer #2: Oohh! And the Bulldogs seem to have a new method. They're hugging all of the other players. Annoucner #1: Ah, this must be another of Coach Bryant's new tactics. But, I have no idea how this is not a foul. Announcer #2: Me neither, but the Bulldogs are catching up, 41-49. SpongeBob: Good job, guys. It's down to eight! Squidward: And at the end of the third quarter. SpongeBob: Let's dominate and win this game! game goes down to the wire, it's ten seconds remaining on the clock. Announcer #1: The Bulldogs lead by one point, the Warriors have possession, they need a crucial basket to win the game. Announcer #2: Three seconds left and Andrew Ignacio shoots a long two-pointer. It misses--- but he's fouled by Patrick Star! Announcer #1: Oh my, that's a crucial mistake. Their hugging method has backfired on themselves. Announcer #2: Ignacio hit's the first free-throw, ties the game at 70. And... Announcer #1: He makes the second! The Warriors lead with 3 seconds left on the clock. SquarePants passes it to Larry Lobster, he fires a long three and it--- Announcer #2: And it misses. Announcer #1: Wow, what a stunning defeat. reporter comes near Kobe Bryant, who woke up after hearing the buzzer. Reporter: Mr. Bryant, how do you feel after losing your first game with the Bulldogs this season? Kobe: It’s over? Larry: interrupts YOU MADE US LOSE! Kobe: Lose? Larry: You were as frozen as ice the whole game! We lost by ONE POINT against the Warriors! Don’t you know how pathetic that is? Kobe: Well, we can always win the next time. Larry: NEXT TIME?! Reporter: And that’s all for tonight’s POBA Action, from the Golden Arena and the rest of the POBA TV Studios, good night. ends Category:Basket Sponge Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Luis TV Category:Episodes Category:2017 Episodes